Bedridden Blissfulness
by LittleGreenPuppy
Summary: Ryou's sick, it's snowy and dark outside, he's all alone and cold. But someone comes and cheers him up. RxB Shonen-ai! BEWARE! No likey, no ready!


Ryou sighed.

It was cold, dark, and very windy and snowy outside.

Not only that but he was sick and alone.

It was not fun at all.

Ryou wrapped the blanket closer around him and curled up on the couch in front of the fire.

The couch was now a bed though so Ryou could lie down more comfortably.

He coughed and sighed again.

He really wished Bakura was here right now.

He missed him so much.

Ryou hadn't been at school today and didn't get to see him.

Bakura did call after school though.

But he couldn't come over.

Ryou specifically told him not to come over so he didn't get sick too.

Plus, Bakura had work after school.

But it's not like they were close or anything.

They weren't going out, and they weren't friends that could tell the other anything.

No matter how much Ryou wished that they were.

They were somewhat close though.

Bakura always seemed to act different around him.

He was actually nice around Ryou.

Or, at least, nice to an extent.

Ryou was happy with that.

Besides, Ryou knew that Bakura liked someone.

He didn't know who because no one would tell him.

Yami said Bakura didn't want anyone else knowing.

Marik said Bakura didn't tell him.

And everyone else just had suspicions about it because he didn't actually tell them.

Bakura hadn't even told him.

That saddened him even more.

Were they not close enough for Bakura to tell him these things?

Ryou felt like crying.

Being sick always made him more vulnerable to being depressed.

Ryou jumped as he heard the door open and close.

His heart started racing.

Ryou was sure he had locked the door.

Footsteps.

His adrenaline was coursing through his body.

He started shaking from it.

They bumped into something; probably because the lights were off.

He was so scared.

He curled into a small ball, trying to make himself disappear as the intruder came closer to the living room.

"Ryou?"

Ryou perked up.

That was Bakura's voice.

"Ryou? Are you in here?"

He was too surprised to talk.

"Okay, I know you're in here. I see the fire going."

Ryou looked over the back of the couch; a look of complete surprise adorned his face.

Bakura, covered in snow and red from the cold, smirked playfully.

"There you are. Trying to hide from me are you?"

Ryou shifted into a more comfortable position to talk to Bakura.

"I didn't expect you to come here."

Bakura dropped the bag he had be carrying and sat on the edge of the couch-turned-bed near Ryou.

Ryou, in turn, shifted again so he could talk to Bakura easier.

Bakura lowered his head a bit.

"I know you didn't want me coming over but… "—he looked up again without moving his head—"I had to come over."

Ryou could have sworn Bakura was blushing.

Bakura continued.

"Well, for one, I had to bring over your homework and such. But…"

Ryou's eyes widened slightly as he realized that Bakura really was blushing.

"I… I wanted to make sure you were okay… And I know you're here all alone so no one can really take care of you…

So I decided that I would take care of you but with work and everything… I guess I'm a little late…"

Ryou shook his head and smiled; touched that Bakura had thought of him.

"Its fine," he assured.

Bakura bit his lip.

"I guess… But…"—Bakura smiled sheepishly—"Is there anything I can get you now?"

Ryou thought for a moment.

"Well… I guess I could go for some hot cocoa…"

Bakura shot up.

"Hot cocoa it is!"

Ryou giggled and watched as Bakura left to make it.

He sighed again, but this time it was out of bliss.

Bakura had come to visit him and take care of him!

Ryou squealed in his mind; sounding like a high school girl in love.

Bakura came back a few minutes later with a mug of steaming hot cocoa.

He knelt down nest to the couch-turned-bed and handed it to Ryou.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to fond the cocoa first and…"

Ryou gasped lightly.

"You even put marshmallows in it!"

Bakura smiled.

"Yup. That's also why it took a little longer. I had to find those little marshmallows."

Ryou looked a little guilty.

"You didn't have to, you know…"

"But I wanted to!" Bakura defended.

Ryou smiled and took a sip; making sure he got at least one marshmallow with it.

"Thanks so much. It's delicious."

They sat in silence for a minute as Ryou drank his hot cocoa.

"You know… You really shouldn't be here," Ryou sighed.

Bakura shrugged.

"You'll get sick too…" he continued.

"Then we can be sick together. Unless I get sick when you're better. If that happens, then can I hope that you'll take care of me?"

Ryou's heart fluttered, and he nodded.

Bakura stood up.

"Now how about we watch a movie? I happen to know that you haven't watched Gladiator so I decided to bring it over."

Ryou's eyes widened.

"But that movie's rated R!"

"Just because it has graphic images in it. It's not porn! Besides, it's a great movie!"

Ryou reluctantly agreed after a little more debating.

Bakura popped the movie in and lied next to Ryou.

During the next half hour to hour, Bakura had seemed to get closer and closer to Ryou.

By the middle of the movie, he had actually started snuggling with Ryou.

While Bakura never actually admitted his feelings for Ryou, and Ryou didn't actually get better that night…

It was still the best night of Ryou's life.

~ . ~

**Well that was fun to write. Don't ask about the formatting though… God! I wish the love of my life did something like that for me! But no! He had to be difficult and other stuff like that! XP Oh well. At least he's talking to me and we're friends again. Looooong story. And I'm sorry for the REALLY late updates on Riddles and Notes about Random. Though Riddles never did have any sort of schedual… But now I'm getting back on track! I hope!**

**I also realized that the end is a little rushed but… Oh well.**

**DISCLAIMER!: I own nothing gosh darn you! Must you rub it in my face…?**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**:)Puppy-Chan(:**


End file.
